The Talents of Men
by two hours with fish
Summary: Legolas attempts to emulate an activity of Aragorn’s.


Title: The Talents of Men (1/1)

Author: Alex (Henrypup@aol.com)

Rating: G

Summary: Legolas attempts to emulate an activity of Aragorn's. 

Disclaimer: Not Mine :( 

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Just dropping in with another fic – hope you all enjoy! As always, a special enormous thanks to Billy for Beta-ing! 

*** 

Legolas stared intently down at the three round apples in his hands. Surely, it couldn't be that hard, but yet, for the better part of the afternoon he had been dealing with these very apples. 

***

It had all started this spring morning when he had been heading out to the archery range. He had been enjoying the soft chirping of birds as he headed to his destination, and was so absorbed in the music that he almost completely walked passed his friend. It was obvious that the man was unaware of his presence as he quietly approached for he was acting in a very odd manor, playing a game of some sorts. 

The elf paused, studying Aragorn's actions. With him were three apples, which he was continuously throwing in the air. His eyes were watching the fruit with a great intensity, and were slightly glazed over from lack of blinking. One by one, he would throw an apple in the air. As it reached its highest point, with the other hand another apple would be sent on its way, in a never – ending cycle. 

Mesmerized by the elegance of the sun's rays bouncing off the floating fruit, Legolas could not stop watching. His sharp elven eyes quickly picked up the subtleties of the act: how the man varied the height of his throws and even changed patterns several times. Not wishing to disturb his friend, he left as quietly as he had arrived and continued toward the archery range. 

***

And now, hours later, the Prince found himself staring at three apples of his own. Since that morning, he could not stop thinking about the odd activity, and was resolved to do it himself. 

Thinking back on what he had seen, he realized he had not seen how Aragorn had started the complex pattern. Nonetheless determined, he began with putting all three apples in his hand. In a swift upward motion, he raised his lower arm, intent on throwing one into the air. Unfortunately, the force of the movement caused not one, but all three to leave the hand. Ducking in dismay, Legolas was just able to avoid the Flying Projectile of Doom. 

Picking up the three apples, he tried again, this time throwing with the opposite hand, producing the same result. Again he grabbed at the fruit. This time he put two in one hand and the third in the other. Moving with great speed, he thrust both of his arms upward, releasing a fruit from each hand. As they made their slow decent back to the ground, he realized that was not how the human had gone about the game: he threw only one at a time. 

Starting again, he threw one apple high in the air, keeping his eyes intently focused on the path, as it both ascended and descended. So focused on the object was the elf, that he completely forgot to throw the second apple. With a soft plop, the projectile landed on the ground in front of the Prince. 

Growling in frustration, he again took up the apples. Again, he quickly made to hurl the first one. However, this throw was slightly different then the others. Instead of the movement of just the lower arm, Legolas had used his entire arm, in attempts to get additional height on the small object. This minute difference had a disastrous affect; instead of going straight up in the air, the apple's course was altered. Despite elven reflexes, Legolas was unable to avoid the high – speed fruit as it rose, hitting him square in the lip. 

Yelping slightly in surprised, the Prince was suddenly very glad he had decided to attempt this activity in a secluded location. He glared fiercely at the three small fruits – it all looked so simple! How could an uncoordinated man complete it when an elven prince, like himself, not? 

Frustrated, Legolas picked up the apples again. He threw the first one – making note not to give it too much power – and waited until it reached its peak. He then threw the second one. With a sense of accomplishment he watched as one apple rose, while the other slowly fell down to his hands. His smile turned to a frown quickly, though, when instead of passing neatly by each other, as Aragorn's had done, they crashed into each other; sending each one in a different direction – surely not in the elegant pattern he had observed that very morning. 

Greatly irritated by this point, he stomped in a very undignified manner to collect the apples. Picking them up, he began again with strong resolve – he would for sure do it this time. The first went up without a problem, and he was able to successfully throw the second as well. His sense of accomplishment lasted for all of half a second – before he realized that he now had a third apple to deal with. As the second fell, he panicked. What happened next? Realizing that he needed to get rid of the object in his hand before catching the one already in the air, he hurled the third up into the afternoon sky. 

 Although the hour was getting later, the sun was still brightly shining as Legolas made his third throw. Taking his eyes off the fruit for a fraction of a second, he quickly looked up to find the path of the third apple. However, his elven eyesight was of no help as he desperately searched the sky, the apple lost in the luminance of the sun. 

*THUNK*

Alas, it was too late to save the falling object. As Legolas stared into the sky searching for it, gravity was pulling it down – straight onto the golden hair of the elf. 

A loud chuckle was heard from behind Legolas and he spun around to see Aragorn watching him with great mirth in his eyes, obviously having witnessed the entire spectacle. Legolas glared sharply, only causing the ranger's laughter to increase. 

As his laughter finally stopped, Aragorn taunted, "An elf who can't juggle?"  

***End***

Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed it. Just for a point of view, in my juggling experiences I have done each of the above at least a couple of times.  I highly recommend juggling as a hobby. For instructions and other information, check out www.juggling.org. Anyway, Once again, thanks for reading, reviews would be appreciated!


End file.
